movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Danny Phantom
Danny Phantom is a live-action movie based on the TV show of the same name and the Ultimate Heroes Cinematic Universe. It stars Colin Ford, Tom Holland, Robbie Amell, Rowan Blanchard, Zendaya, Samuel L. Jackson, and Jake Gyllenhaal. The film is also the first film in the Ultimate Heroes Cinematic Universe. The film takes place in an alternate universe of the MCU, despite starring Tom Holland and other characters from the MCU. Plot Two years ago, Danny Fenton accidentally triggers an explosion that kills his parents and his sister, along with giving him superpowers. Danny is sent to live with Peter Parker in Queens. In the present day, Danny continues to try to cope with the deaths that he caused, and his new superpowers. Danny also bonds with Peter Parker, who had helped him learn about his superpowers and how to use them. They are now seniors in high school, and they regularly go to school. Danny is helping the school prepare for prom, which is coming up in a few weeks, along with Parker. Danny begins to develop a crush on Samantha Manson, a girl in his class who had moved in a few weeks ago. Danny is about to talk to Samantha after school when Parker tells him that they have to go. Danny and Parker are walking home from school when they witness a truck crash into a building. Curious, the two go over and open the back doors of the truck. Inside, Shocker waits to punch them with his gauntlets. Shocker knocks Parker to the ground. Danny transforms into his ghost form and shoots Shocker with an energy beam. Danny then helps Parker up off the ground. Parker shoots webbing at Shocker so that he is stuck to the floor. Suddenly, they hear a noise. Vulture swoops down from the sky and attacks the two students. He then flies away, prompting Danny to follow and Parker to use his webbing to attack to the wings. Danny tries to shoot Vulture with energy beams, but his wings are too strong to take damage. Danny tries to turn intangible to overtake Vulture's wings, but it doesn't work. Parker tries to drag Vulture to the ground, but Vulture uses a gun to knock the webs off. Parker falls out of the sky into the ocean, and Danny once again tries to use energy beams on the Vulture. This time, it works, and the Vulture is sent to prison along with the Vulture. There, the two villains meet up with Mac Gargan, who tells them that he wants to start a team. Vulture immediately tells him no, much to Gargan's surprise. Meanwhile, Danny tries talking to Samantha again, this time to his avail, and he convinces her to go to prom with him. Danny is excited and even buys a tuxedo with his signature colors (black and white). Danny asks Parker who he's going to prom with, and Parker tells him that he is going with Michelle. Danny high-fives Peter. The two decide to invite their girlfriends (along with Ned Leeds and their new friend Pariah Dark) to a restaurant in South Queens called the Nasty Burger. At the Nasty Burger, the six talk about what they are doing for Prom, and Ned says he is going with Betty Brant. Pariah says he doesn't have a date. Samantha promises that she could probably get someone to date Pariah, and Pariah thanks her. The six then order food from a waiter, who then leaves to the kitchen. Pariah suddenly says he's getting a headache, and goes to the bathroom. A few minutes later, Pariah walks back out and says that he is alright. The six, after eating, go home. Danny wakes up in the middle of the night with a panic attack, and Peter calms Danny down with some medicine. The movie then cuts to Danny knocking on the door at Sam's house. Jackson, her brother, answers the door. Jackson asks Danny to come in. Danny tells him thanks. Danny talks to Jackson a little bit about who they are. Jackson then stands up and looks at Danny, and says that they will talk after the Prom. Samantha comes down the stairs, ready to go. Danny escorts her to Jackson's car, and Jackson takes them to the prom. The two sit in the back, while Jackson drives. Danny puts his hand in the middle seat, and Samantha puts her hand on top of his. Jackson asks Danny where he's from, and he says he's from another town called Amity Park. Jackson says he's been there before. They then pull up to the school. Jackson tells Danny to stay in the car for a second. Jackson tells Danny that he knows who he is, and that he doesn't want Sam to be in any danger. Danny tells Jackson that she won't be in any danger, because he doesn't anticipate anything coming. Danny then tells Jackson goodbye and he drives off. Danny walks into the building, where he walks over to Samantha talking to Peter Parker and Michelle Jones. Danny is about to dance with Samantha, and Pariah walks into the building. Everything seems to be going normal, until Danny notices that his eyes are glowing red, and backs away. Pariah then shoots laser beams from his eyes at Danny, and Danny runs out of the building, with Pariah following. Danny then transforms into a ghost and prepares to attack Pariah, but Pariah stops him. Pariah explains who he truly is and why he is there, saying that he is known as the "Ghost King" and that all ghosts are afraid of him. Pariah says that he wanted Danny to return to the Ghost Zone as punishment for his parents building a portal to it. Danny explains that the portal was destroyed, but Pariah is indifferent. Pariah then hits Danny in the face with an energy beam, and Danny falls back. Danny then flies towards Pariah, but Pariah punches him. Then, webbing hits Pariah. Pariah looks and sees Spider-Man. Pariah runs towards Spider-Man, who dodges out of the way. Danny tries to hit Pariah, but Pariah turns intangible. Pariah and Danny then get into a punching match, but Pariah disappears. By the time Pariah is gone, the prom has already been evacuated, and there was nothing Danny could do about it. Danny and Parker work on a portal to the Ghost Zone so Danny can go in and fight Pariah to defeat him. They successfully build the portal, and Danny goes in. He flies towards a giant castle on a floating rock, which he assumes is the home of Pariah. Danny knocks down the door, and notices that Pariah looks different. Pariah reveals that the student he had possessed was actually named Dash Baxter, and he had possessed him so that he could take the appearance of a normal human. Dash wonders what happened, and Danny takes him and explains what is going on, and Dash agrees never to speak of anything that he has witnessed. Dash follows Danny as he is turning back to human mode, and realizes who he is. Danny fights against Pariah again, and they are evenly matched. It is hard for Pariah to hit Danny now, but Pariah eventually defeats Danny in combat. Pariah is about to stab Danny in the chest, but Danny is saved by Parker in his new "Ghost Spider" suit. Danny and Parker fight against Pariah and his army of ghost skeletons, and they eventually defeat Pariah by shutting him in an ancient casket. Danny doesn't realize that the casket is unlocked, however, and Pariah's hand reaches out after they leave. Prom is rescheduled for a week after, and Danny still plans on going with Samantha. When the time of prom comes, Danny actually gets to dance with Samantha and the prom ends without it being attacked. Danny is sitting on the steps after prom, reminiscing about what just happened, when he is approached by a man in a cloak. The man attacks Danny. Danny sees glowing eyes in the cloak, and the man reveals that he is the Pariah. The Pariah throws him into a wall, and the wall falls down. Danny turns intangible, and flies away from the wall towards the Pariah, who he hits with a laser beam. Pariah uses his staff to hit Danny, and Danny then When Pariah arrives to the school to attack Danny, Danny immediately attacks him. Pariah says "You've tried and tried, you just can't defeat me". Danny says, "I may not be able to defeat you yet, but I can try." Danny then punches Pariah in the face with full power in his fist. Pariah falls to the ground. There is now a bruise on his face. Pariah then tries to attack Danny, who turns intangible. Pariah keeps trying to punch Danny, but Danny resists. Pariah then lands a bunch of punches on Danny. Danny is hurt pretty badly. Danny then remembers Jackson's speech in his head. He remembers that he doesn't want anyone to be in any danger. Danny then attacks Pariah. Danny defeats Pariah and knocks him to the ground. Pariah says "Fool, I can't die! I am invincible!" Danny then goes through the Ghost Zone portal, Pariah falling. The two have a long fight in the Ghost Zone, and Danny eventually knocks him back into the casket. Danny is careful to lock the casket- permanently this time. Pariah starts to hit the casket from inside. Danny throws the casket into an abyss, and Pariah Dark is gone. Word gets out about the hero dubbed "The Phantom". Danny goes home to watch TV, and discovers that his secret identity has been revealed to the world. Danny gets a knock on the door. At the door is Samantha. She asks if he truly is the "Phantom" and he says he is. In the shadows, Mysterio watches, planning to use his skills as a master of illusion to take over the world. In a mid-credits scene, Peter Parker is approached by a man who gives him a slip of paper. The paper says "I know who you are". Peter looks, and the man is gone. Peter is confused by this. In a post-credits scene, a man is seen moving a crate of stuff, and someone chases after him. Cast * Colin Ford as Daniel Fenton/Danny Phantom * Robbie Amell as Dash Baxter (also portrays Pariah Dark in control of Dash for majority of the movie) * Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson as Pariah Dark (motion-capture and voice, for ghost version) * Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Rowan Blanchard as Samantha Manson * Zendaya as Michelle Jones * Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds * Tony Revolori as Eugene "Flash" Thompson * Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury * Jake Gyllenhaal as Quentin Beck/Mysterio * Dylan O'Brien as Jackson Manson/Sam's brother * Sarah Jeffrey as Ember McLain * Angourie Rice as Betty Brant * Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan * Bruce Willis as Mr. Lancer * Marisa Tomei as May Parker * Bokeem Woodbine as Herman Schultz/Shocker * Michael Keaton as Adrian Toomes/Vulture * Michael Mando as Mac Gargan/Scorpion * Katherine McNamara as Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton * Bryce Dallas Howard as Maddie Fenton * Seth Rogen as Jack Fenton * Isabella Amara as Sally * Jorge Lendeborg Jr. as Jason * J.J. Totah as Seymour * Abraham Attah as Abraham * Tiffany Espensen as Cindy * Michael Barbieri as Charles * Ethan Dizon as Tiny * Dave Franco as man in post-credits scene Trivia The scene where Jackson stops Danny from leaving the car for a second is supposed to be similar to the scene in Spider-Man: Homecoming where Vulture stops Peter. Valerie Gray was planned to be featured in the movie, but was scrapped and saved for the sequel. Reception The film grossed $1.7 billion dollars worldwide, with a total of $800 million in North America and $900 million in other territories. Sequel A sequel for the movie, ''Danny Phantom II, ''was released on July 17th, 2022, starring most of the cast along with Michael Fassbender as Vlad Plasmius.Category:Movies Category:Ultimate Heroes Cinematic Universe Movies Category:Paramount Category:Paramount Animation Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:20th Century Fox Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Village Roadshow Pictures